In an information processing device, one way to execute a process corresponding to one application is to execute a plurality of threads (unit process) of the process in parallel. The method is called multithreading.
For multithreading, a program is so designed that out of a plurality of threads, related threads are in synchronization with each other. Therefore, it is possible to efficiently execute the process. Such a multithreading technique is disclosed, for example, in PTL 1, which is described below.